Tray tables for use in the bed are common, and for people who choose Or need to eat, read, or work in bed, having a bedside tray table that extends out over the bed when needed and stows out of the way is an indispensable convenience. Such stowable tray tables are known in the art, however they often are attached to limitations that turn their use into a frustrating convenience. For example, some stowable tray tables have too many degrees of freedom, such as is seen in the tray table disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,220,578, as all the degrees of freedom make the tray table too easily bumped out of the position in which it is set. Others have more limited degrees of freedom, but some of those degrees of freedom are nut easy to use for a person who is lying in the bed and needs to adjust the position of the bed tray, such as the tray table disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,122.
For a person who is lying in bed, having a tray table with limited degrees of freedom is acceptable when the degrees of freedom provided make the tray table easy to use for a person lying, in the bed and at the same time provide a sufficiently stable platform which may be used and not too easily bumped out of position. It is therefore desirable that a stowable tray table for use in the bed meet a balance between usability and stability. At the same time, another desirable feature for some stowable tray tables is that they can be stowed entirely out of sight when not in use.